The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In various applications, such as, for example, amplifiers for microphones, an amplification circuit receives a pair of differential input signals in an analog domain and amplifies the differential input signals. Without mitigating a voltage offset between the differential input signals, differences in DC voltage levels of the differential signals are also undesirably amplified. In some conventional applications, DC blocking capacitive devices are used to mitigate the mutual voltage offset of the input differential signals. However, such conventional DC blocking capacitive devices typically occupy a relatively large area and result in large and complex circuitry.